NatKyouhei and YancyRuri love
by DeathhellDK
Summary: This story personally take place after kyouhei became the champ of Unova region. What will he do if he saw his girl was been kidnapped by one of his former enemy? Can he save her or will he suffer?


_**DISCLAMIER WITH METAL AND EYE ALEART: None of the Pokémon character is own by me! I will be adding my own personal team/Character as I am NOT basing on the manga itself! This will be a one-shot insane long story as I too lazy to break it up so brace yourself! This will only focus on Kyohei (Nate) & Ruri (Yancy). Hope u will enjoy and I will see u after the story end.**_

"….Good job everyone! Time to wrap things up. Nice performance u have shown out there, Ruri-san. I bet your next song will be a huge hit and many fans will enjoy it, Hahahaha." "T-Thanks a lot for the compliment, Mr Wood. It is always a pleasure to work with u" Ruri bow her head to show her appreciation towards Mr Wood. Mr Wood was laughing his head off as he walk out of the filming room while thanking everyone foe their hard work. "Phew… I wonder when is Mr Wood going to change that habit of embarrassing people…"Ruri was about to go and change when she was call by one of her college. "Excuse me, Ruri-san your Xtransceiver is ringing!" "Eh? Who is calling me at this time?" Ruri walk towards her Xtransceiver while deep in thought. She went and answer the call and saw Kyohei was on the line and immediately her face flushed. "K-Kyohei kun? W-What do u call me for?" "Oh Ruri, I was feeling bored as I have nothing to do, hahahaha. Erm….Are u busy by the way?" Kyohei was a bit worry as he saw Ruri was still in her costume over the Xtransceiver. "I-I just dismiss f-from work a while ago. Why?" "Oh I was thinking if u want to hang out with me as I am outside your work place now, like go and have dinner or something together…" "O-Okay I don't mind, give me a few min to change myself" "yeah no problem take your time, see u later then." Kyohei ended the call on the other side. Ruri was feeling excited and happy at the same time as she was looking forward to meet the person she love, Kyohei, in a few minutes.

"S-sorry I am late" Ruri run out of the Pokestar building while apologising to Kyohei. Kyohei smile towards Ruri while telling her to relax and take her time. Ruri as soon as she calm down, she gaze upon Kyohei face and started to blush. "Let go then." Kyohei grab Ruri hand and started to walk toward the town. Ruri, who was facing her face down as she saw Kyohei was grabbing her hand. When they reach the town, Kyohei notice there is a lot of people crowding around one guy. Been curious, Kyohei ask Ruri if she know that person as he wearing a movie star costume. Ruri seem a bit reluctant to answer to answer Kyohei question. Kyohei saw Ruri uncomfortable reaction at once said "If u have any trouble, u could tell me u know." Ruri look up and saw Kyohei face and was surprise that Kyohei show her that he is worry about her. Ruri look towards that guy and said "He is Tenma also known as Tetsu who is also a movie star like me…." "Eh…that is good right?" Kyohei look like him with a 'wow' look and gaze back to Ruri. She then shake her head in a sad face. "He always treat me like a rival and who is always better than me and most of the time he will always criticize my singing, skills and worst he sometime insulted my Pokémon battle skills when he challenge me into a battle." Ruri eye suddenly was full with tears. Kyohei, who saw Ruri was about to cry, quickly use his handkerchief and wipe the tear for her. Ruri who was surprise by his action, her face was so red like slugma that she quickly look away from Kyohei and use her hand to cover her cheeks. Kyohei who was confuse just tile his head to look at her and glance back to Tetsu thinking "That son of a bitch, I am going to him a lesson for bullying the girl I love. Anyway, I hope Ruri is alright."

Tetsu in a distance sported Ruri and immediately walk over to her. "Well, well look who is here. Hey Ruri, what are u doing in this place? Come here to celebrate my victory on 20 Pokémon battle and acknowledge that u have lost to me as u cannot even win a single battle?" Ruri look up and saw Tetsu and said "Nope I did not come here to see how good u are! I am here with my friend only. Hump" "Oh…seem like u are refusing to admit that I am better than u. How about a Pokémon battle now then?" "Then instead of battling with her, how about u challenge me into a 6 on 6 Pokémon battle since u are self-claim that u are a decent trainer?" Kyohei glared angrily at Tetsu as he has just insulted the person that he love the most. "U are?" Tetsu look at Kyohei with a curious eye. "My name is Kyohei, Ruri friend." "Hahaha then u must be weak too! Fair enough I accept your challenge. I assume u know who I am as Ruri should has introduce me to u." "Kyohei-Kun?" Ruri ask with a concern look. "It okay Ruri, I will be fine." Kyohei whisper to Ruri ear "I am Unova champion after all" upon hearing Kyohei soft whispering, Ruri ear suddenly turn red and smile sweetly at him "I understand then I will wait for u at the side then." "U ready?" "Anytime" Kyohei reply.

(A/N: FLAME TOWARDS ME TETSU'S LOVER! Second, if u want to build up the atmosphere around u while reading, I suggest u play Pokémon trainer battle ost until the battle is over. Lastly, the cry of Pokémon and move may not be spell accurate. Let us battle then!)

Kyohei and Tetsu shouted "BATTLE!" at the same time and send out there Pokémon.

"Let do this pal!" Kyohei send out his favourite Pokémon mightyena. "Grrrw! Grrw!" mightyena appear out of his pokeball.

"Let teach them the true beauty, scolipede." Tetsu call scolipede of his pokeball. "Eran!" Scolipede land gracefully on the ground.

"The match up shows that Scolipede have an advantage over your dark type." Tetsu smirk at Kyohei. Kyohei reply coldly "I wonder about that. Mightyena use incinerate at Scolipede. Mightyena shot a fireball out of his mouth and was heading towards scolipede. "Scolipede use dig!" Tetsu quickly commend scolipede and he did underground. "Not bad but can u survive this? Mightyena go to the hole that Scolipede and use Dark Pulse fast!" Mightyena immediately spring towards the hole and shot a beam of black colour into the whole the underground scolipede was been blast out of the ground as it fainted at the same time. "What have just happen?" Tetsu seem to be shocked and look at Kyohei. "I told u before right, I wonder about that." Kyohei grin evilly at Tetsu. Tetsu return Scolipede and send out Krookodile next. "Let see how u dealt with my next Pokémon. Krookodile use focus blast at mightyena." "Mmmm, Mightyena intercept it with incinerate and use play rough at Krookodile." Again within a few second Krookodile fainted. Tetsu grin his teeth and return his Krookodile, as he is sending out Escavalier, he say "what is with that mightyena? Go Escavalier." Escavalier appear and was high in alert. "Let just say my mightyena is has an ability call moxie." Kyohei look at Ruri and to his surprise, Ruri was enjoying look at her rival ass been kick.

"…..that girl… well I myself show my full mightyena strength" Kyohei mumble to himself." "Escavalier use Sword Dance and aerial ace on mightyena. "Mightyena let show him that we can counter his aerial ace, watch closely and use poison fang!" Mightyena manage to avoid escavalier attack by biting both of his lancer. "Mightyena use incinerate on Escavalier!" "Quick Escavalier use endure and use giga drain on mightyena." "Like I am going to let u do that! Mightyena follow it up by Dark Pulse at max power." After mightyena shot a fire ball out his mouth, he shot a beam of black colour at Escavalier unable to use the move endure the second time, Escavalier was knock out before he touch mightyena. "Good job Escavalier. Tsk u are dame good considering u are using an underrated Pokémon in this region… Go my fourth Pokémon, Eelektross." "I take it as a compliment." Kyohei just look at Eelektross and mumble "keh… an irritating Pokémon!" "Eelektross use coil and use zap cannon." "Nice try, trying to increase your accuracy of your zap cannon huh. Mightyena dodge it quickly and use play rough at Eelektross!" Mightyena avoid by jumping in the air and attack Eelektross roughly. "Eelektross use thrash to counter mightyena play rough. Eelektross immediately also start to attack mightyena roughly. However, due to mightyena have an x3 attack boost for fainting 3 of Tetsu Pokémon, he manage to knock out Eelektross without taking a lot of damage. "Look like it your 5th Pokémon huh." Kyohei smirk at Tetsu. "Wow that teenage boy over there manage to use only one Pokémon to knock out Tetsu Pokémon. Who is he?" "I know right..." People in the surrounding was making comment about the battle. "Return Eelektross. Let go Mienshao." "Nice fighting type u have there." "Mienshao use close combat." "Mightyena I am getting bored of this fight so let just use Dark pulse to wrap things up here." Kyohei yawn as he look at the time. It already 8.01pm. "Hey Tetsu, I promise to bring Ruri to eat dinner so I am going to one hit your last Pokémon. As soon as Ruri hear Kyohei words, she suddenly put down her hat and cover her face in embarrassment. Mightyena has just knock out Tetsu Mienshao before Mienshao can touch until Mightyena.

"Let see if u can do that to my strongest Pokémon in my team!" "Yeah yeah…" Kyohei look at Tetsu with 'whatever' look on his face. Tetsu look at Kyohei and said "Let do it, Haxorus. Use Outrage!" "Hoo, it seem like interesting but, Mightyena use DARK PLUSE!" Kyohei shouted his voice in an irritated way. In a second, Hexorus was defeated by mightyena. "Wow this guy is strong. Holy carp." "Yeah, u are right." The crow was cheering at Kyohei victory. "Return Haxorus, I got to say u are quite strong. May I know who u really are u?" Kyohei was about to leave the place with Ruri when he suddenly said "Well I am not surprise no one know who I am. My name is Kyohei, the new champion of the Unova." Suddenly the crowd and Tetsu mouth open widely and shouted "EHHHHHHH?!" Ruri caught a glimpse at Tetsu face and was laughing softly. As soon Kyohei reply Tetsu, he drag Ruri softly towards the restaurant. Among the crowd there is a suspicious man was looking at Kyohei and Ruri thinking "So that is Kyohei…That guy who have destroy Lord Ghetsis dream…Hmm I never see the girl beside him before. I wonder…" The man walk always from the crowded into the darkness and preparing his next move.

"U should has seen Tetsu face when u told him and everyone u are the champion of the Unova, hehehe" Ruri was giggling as Kyohei was accompany her to go home. Kyohei who was a bit embarrass was looking away from her and explain "I could not stand to see him been so cocky to u so I decided to show him what is the meaning of don't mess with Ruri means" Ruri, who was embarrass look at the floor. "T-thank you, Kyohei-kun." Hearing the thanks from Ruri, Kyohei just smile sweetly at Ruri. After Kyohei send Ruri back to her home, he say goodbye to Ruri and headed home. Suddenly, Ruri felt someone has hit her from behind and the next thing, she realise she was in some kind of hideout. "Look like u are awake girl, my name is Zinzolin. Well, just to make things clear, I am not interested in u but in your boyfriend." Zinzolin look at Ruri with an evil look on his face.

"W-what are u talking about?" Ruri was frighten at this stage as she saw she was surrounded by many unknown person and she was tied up too. "Well u don't need to know what I am talking about as he is going to appear soon." Zinzolin hold up the Xtransceiver that Ruri has. "My Xtransceiver!" As soon as she said that she realise what is Zinzolin talking about. "What did Kyohei do to u guys?" Ruri ask boldly thou she is she afraid of them. Zinzolin look at her and explain the story all to her. "…so I call him and challenge him to a Pokémon battle if he want to bring u back home safety and if he lose, he will have to die. Muhahahaha!" As soon as Zinzolin laugh die down, the door in front of them was been kick down and the person who standing there was Kyohei. "Kyohei-kun stand back, this guy say if u lose to him, u will die! Kyohei-kun?" Ruri was shocked to see Kyohei expression. Kyohei was giving off a dangerous look. "WHERE IS RURI? U ASSHOLE!" Kyohei shouted at Zinzolin. "Look like u came, well she is here. As expected, u look like u care about her a lot. May I at least ask u why do u care so much about her when knowing your life is at risk?" Zinzolin took out his pokeball as he ask Kyohei the question. "I…I love her that is my reason. I cannot stand to sit her been hurt at all. She is everything to me, so I will not lose in this battle!" Ruri upon hearing Kyohei confession, she gasp and her eye suddenly was full of tear. "So Zinzolin if I win, u will realise her right?" "Yes! But if u lose u will die? Are u ready?" Kyohei took out a bracelet and put on his and took out his pokeball and said in a serious tone "Fine by me asshole!"

(A/N: Guys for this part if u want to build up the atmosphere, I would advise u to use Pokémon champion ost. Anyway, hope u guys will enjoy this part of the showdown between the both of them and I repeat that the cry and the name may not be correct and let do this!)

"Let do this Zygarde" Zinzolin send out Zygarde, the order Pokémon. "Grrrwan Grr" Zygarde screech have cover the whole room with it voice.

"Let kill them, I CHOOSE U, RAYQUAZA" Rayquaza suddenly emerge from the pokeball. "MEGA EVOLUTION!" Suddenly, in front of Zinzolin, Rayquaza body suddenly glow and start to evolve. "Rayzaaaaa" a new form of Rayquaza have emerge.

"What…What is this power?" Zinzolin confidence have suddenly feel with fear. "Behold, the newest mega evolution that is yours and the last time u will see. Let not waste my time shall we, Rayquaza? Rayquaza use DRAGON ASCENT on Zygarde." Zinzolin who was cover in fear, unable to give Zygarde any comment, hence, Zygarde was knock out in a single hit. "Now it time for u bustard. Rayquaza use dragon tail on him and send him and his Zygarde away from here." Rayquaza hence send them into 100 ft. north from where they are at. Kyohei immediately return his Rayquaza and run towards Ruri and help to free her.

When Ruri was been free by Kyohei, she immediately jump and kiss Kyohei lips. Been surprise to her action, Kyohei was shock but after a while he also kiss her passionately. After 5 min, they parted for air, Ruri look into Kyohei eye and said "Kyohei-kun, u are so cool back there thou I was scared by your expression a bit." "Sorry, I…" Ruri put her index finger on Kyohei lips and continue. "But after hearing your confession, I feel happy as I feel the same way towards u, Kyohei-kun. Which is why I want to say that I love u, Kyohei-kun." Kyohei suddenly feel that he is in cloud nine as he hear Ruri reply and immediately went forward to kiss her in her lips. "I will always love u and will always protect u no matter what happen in the future." Kyohei look at her in her eye and vowed towards her. "And I will do my best to be a good girlfriend of the champion of Unova." Both of them broke into laughter and start laughing away happily as the sun rise in a distance.

 **A/N: whew! Finally it is completed. Well what u guys think? Let me tell u guys something nice, if this story have good feedback and many people love it, I will upload a after story which is a continue series of this. So anyway guys I hope u have enjoyed this story as much as I do it. If u guys enjoy it, please review what u think about as it is appreciated. Anyways until the next time, I will see u all guys. Peace out!**


End file.
